Calisha
Cali's body was human, but her spirit was immortal. As an infant, she lived and died and lived again, caught in an everlasting cycle of starvation, exposure, and death, living off of the meager provisions of the desert until she reached the age of nine. After nine years, Calisha stumbled into the civilization of Gaten City, the capital of a powerful theocracy. Her black eyes, golden-white hair, and eccentric demeanor brought unwanted attention from authorities, and after a brief interrogation, it was discovered that Cali did not worship the local deity. She was dragged off to an underground re-education facility, far in the frozen north of Vahab, in the Temple of Chosu. Cali spent seven years in darkness, constantly on the edge of starvation and madness. Her and several others resisted indoctrination by the priests of Chosu - the voice of Zithajir reaching through. When she was 16, The Chosu Nation fell into a massive, bloody war and was destroyed. Upon hearing the news of the Nation's destruction, her captors wandered out into the snow in a stupor and died shortly after. The next decade was one of darkness and desperation. Cali and the survivors from the caves were trapped in the snowy mountains. Having spent the majority of their teenage years being taught harsh lessons about survival, they did not shy away from the prospect of surviving in the open wilderness. When food stores were depleted, they took what resources they could carry and began moving south. Years passed as Cali's tribe learned the basics of fire and stone tools. Then decades. Cali found that at the age of 18, her body had simply stopped aging. She remained young while her friends got older. She watched the little nomadic tribe shrink and grow through periods of famine and cannibalism. Once they had learned fire, Cali focused her time on researching new and better ways of hunting. She helped them to build atlatls, bows, knifes, spears, and traps. When the tribe had wandered too far north, the animals became few and far between, and the last of her tribe perished by starvation. She staggered about the landscape for what felt like an eternity, once again drifting in and out of death, surviving on the few creatures that occasionally graced the desolate tundra. After over a hundred years, Calisha found her way out of the mountains and came upon a wide, dark, wooded meadow, which she called 'The Black Forest'. It was here that she discovered that she could create Plopits, and so the Gob species began with her. The Black Forest is known as the birthplace of Orcs, and many Warchiefs will still make pilgrimages there in order to rediscover their warrior spirit. Calisha also discovered that she was able to return those that wished to their true forms, and animal populations began to increase again. Some of the consolidated species had intermixed with others, and were unable to revert. Those races whose offspring survived, in combination with the Gob, formed four distinct races.